This is not a fairytale
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: As we all know, Rory writes a book in the revival - or at least is intending to write one. This is just an idea I had where I write little excepts from the book that she may have written about their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All I own is my laptop.**

It is the year 1984 and a sixteen year old girl found out she is pregnant. This is a girl who has otherwise had a very sheltered and privelaged existence. She was sent to the best schools and given the best of everything else in life. But she knew she didn't belong in this world, she had known this from an early age. She didn't like that she was raised by a nanny as opposed to her parents or that she had her whole life planned out for her by her mother. Her dad was working all the time and travelling and her mother was busy filling her obligations of ordering around the help in the house, her daughter and attending her social gatherings. The teenager always tried to rebel, she would climb out her bedroom window to meet boys and would dress, eat and do things her parents would never approve it. Her parents house was a never a place she felt was warm and she would watch friends of hers be able to tell their parents everything, something that never felt like she could do. Or that her parents would even listen to her even if she did try to talk to them.

It was safe to say that she knew the second her parents found out about this baby, they would tell her exactly what to do. After grounding her for an eternity. Her parents did find out after she was struggling to fit into her debutante dress and they reacted almost exactly like she thought they would. She swore that her dad never looked as small as he did on that day. Her parents wanted her to marry the father of the child and live their life, but she wanted none of it. She didn't want that life for herself, let alone her child. She wanted her child to be able to do what they want, climb trees and not worry about dirtying their clothes and not be forced to participate in what she thought were arcaic and old traditions.

On October 8, at 4.03am she gave birth to her daughter. She was in the hospital room entirely alone but she wasn't lonely – she had her baby. She remembers so clearly the feeling when her daughter was handed to her, like she wanted to do everything in her power to give her daughter a good life. A great life. She wanted them to start something new, special, something that was their own. She could have the close, warm relationship with her daughter that she never had with her mother. But she had no money, or job and she was sixteen. What did she know about raising a baby? I mean sure, watching her mother she knew what she didn't want to do, but that was it. That was when something came on the television screen, an advertisement for a town festival in a small town about an hour away. Lorelai couldn't help but notice how pretty this town looked, and how friendly and warm the people seemed to be. _Stars Hollow,_ she whispered to her newborn baby. Does that seems like a cool place we could be? Maybe. Maybe it could.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of this and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything else.**

The day that she left her parents house, she remembered so clearly. It was after a fight she had with her mother who had insisted that the nanny put her daughter down for the night, even though she wanted to. She was only taking the bare essentials that would fit in just one backpack because she would already be carrying a baby. The sun was just rising and her heard her father leave the house and drive off to work. The baby started crying when she picked her up, but she managed to quieten her down very quickly. She very lightly closed the front door, not to wake her mother, and headed towards the bus station. She had done a lot of research on this town, _Stars Hollow_ and she could just tell that is where they should be. Her daughter, who was just about to turn one, was still sleeping in her arms until they got onto the bus and were seated. Luckily, she was able to keep the baby amused without any toys because they didn't fit in the one bag. In fact all she had in her bag was some clothes for the both of them and enough diapers to see the baby until the end of the week.

By the time they got into Stars Hollow, there was some hustle and bustle of the day. People were going to work, stores were opening. They got off the bus and walked into a bakery because she needed directions to the inn in the town. Her daughter who the owner had given a buscuit to, was already drumming up her own little crowd of people. The sixteen year old managed to get her daughter away from the crowd and they walked to the inn. They got to the beautiful place and she walked right up the front desk and asked to see the boss. Of all the qualities she did have, she was always most proud of the amount of confidence she could muster up around people. The boss came out, a woman about her mothers age, and took the sixteen year old and her baby into her office. The sixteen year old knew she would have to beg for a job, and she did. She would be working as a maid and would be staying in the small potting shed out the back. That was enough for them, at least for right now. I mean, how much room did a baby really need? Especially one that wasn't yet walking.

She remembers their first night there. They had a wedding going on and she had put a chair outside the front of their little home and was watching while the baby was sleeping. This town was so beautiful. Her boss had managed to find some old furniture around – like a bed and a cot for the baby – and she was grateful to have met someone who was so nice to them already. The next day the boss invited them to come to the town festival with her and meet more people in the town, some that she had recognised from the day before. She couldn't believe that all the people from the town were at this one event, but she also loved it because made her feel even more sure that the decision that she made was the right one. She wanted her daughter to be raised like this, to know all the people in the town. The sixteen year old was sure that her parents had never even bothered to work out what the neighbours in the mansion next door's names were.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think, so far and if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I only own my laptop.**

For sixteen year old, Lorelai, Christmas was always her favourite time of the year. For as long as she could remember, she loved watching the decarations go up and the big party her parents would throw. Mostly because they had these apple tarts that she loved, and her mother would only have them made on this one specific occasion. She also loved that it was the one time of the year that her parents would go away on holidays so she would be left with the maid and she liked having an empty house. She could call Rory's existence on the fact that her parents had gone away and she could let her then boyfriend in the house while the maid wasn't looking. The last Christmas she spent at her parents house, she and her mother had a fight. Rory was two months old and she wanted Rory to be with them at the Christmas party, but her mother insisted that the baby stayed upstairs with the nanny that she had hired. So Lorelai spent most of the Christmas party in her bedroom with Rory, refusing to leave the baby's side.

Her first Christmas away from them was approaching and she knew whatever she and Rory would do would never be the same. They lived in a potting shed and Lorelai would have to very wisely use her pay to make sure that Rory was well looked after. The inn was full of beautiful decorations, but she had to admit that it was the first time that she kind of missed her parents. They knew that she was safe, and that Rory was safe but they hadn't had much else in the way of contact. On Mia's insistence, she decided to call her mother. They were nice to each other for a moment on the phone and then they started arguing with each other. It was safe to say that Lorelai was definitely not going to her parents that year. A move that she swears, even to this day, may have seriously changed the relationship that she had with her parents. Sure, they've come a long way but there will always be a distance between Lorelai and her mother because this was something that was incredibly hard on the both of them. But that is the way this story goes, and it would be many years before they have any kind of closeness.

Christmas day came and they were both in Lorelai's bed trying to keep warm under the covers. Lorelai had managed to save up a little money and get Rory something small. She was only fourteen months old, so she wouldn't remember it anyway. Mia had given them an old television set, so they were watching Christmas movies. Rory was one of those babies that started talking before a lot of the other kids her age, so she already had a few words. On this day, she was cuddled up in Lorelai's arms watching a movie and said _Mama and Rory_ and looked directly at Lorelai with her big blue eyes and smiled, before resting her head on her mother. Lorelai knew it probably meant nothing, but it put the first smile on her face in the last couple of weeks. And this kind of made it worth it, all the worrying about whether or not she could buy Rory what she needed – they only really needed each other. They were this weird team and she hoped that one day Rory would see that too. She and Rory were a team and as long as they had each other, everything else will work out eventually.

 **A/N: Okay, let knew what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my laptop**

It was the morning of her daughters first day at school, so she knew that she would have to put on a brave face. Rory was growing up so quickly, moreso than Lorelai cared to admit. She could tie her own shoes, dress herself, could spell her own name and could almost read already. Rory had been talking about it all summer and had gone so far as to lay her own outfit out on the chair next to hers and Lorelai's bed in the potting shed. Whether Lorelai was ready to send her off to school, she wasn't too sure. She had just been promoted to the front desk at the inn so it meant that she could work while Rory was at school. Lorelai looked at her five year old who was fast as asleep and reminded herself that she is still a little girl who likes to sleep with her teddy bear. Mia knocked on the door as Rory was getting dressed not long after, and Lorelai had opened the door for her. Mia wanted to see Rory before she went to school and had offered to take a photo of her and Lorelai to mark the occasion.

A couple of photos later and almost everyone who worked at the inn wishing the five year old luck on her first day, and they were walking to school. She had tried to convince Rory that she didn't need to go to school yet, but Rory wasn't believing her and grabbed her school bag. Lorelai liked that they would now have this now. Twenty or so minutes of walking and talking in the morning and afternoon. Soon enough Rory might not want to walk with her anymore, but Lorelai swore to herself that Rory would have to be thirty before that happened. They got to the school and Lorelai felt herself take a deep breath. She walked in with Rory and they found her cubby and her desk. That was when a girl came up to Rory and offered to sit with her. Lorelai knew this was a good start, a kid wanted to sit with her daughter. She put on a brave face as she hugged and kissed Rory goodbye and started tearing up as she walked away from the school. A part of her wanted to go in and check on Rory, but she knew she would be fine – she was Rory afterall.

She had a little time to kill, so she walked into the town and a few people came up and asked her how Rory was going to school. She wanted coffee, so she walked to the diner. She had never been in there before, but she figured the coffee might be okay. The diner was pretty full so she was trying to get the attention of the man working there. She eventually did and he reluctantly gave her a coffee after asking her how old she was and thinking she was meant to be in school. And he didn't look much older than she did, either. She walked back to the inn with the coffee and she had to swear it was the best that she had ever had, so she had to go back and get more on the way back to Rory. Seeing her five year old run out to her after school and basically jump into her arms made her smile. Rory talked about how much she loved school almost the whole way back to the inn and then Lorelai told her all about the grumpy diner owner and the great coffee.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think…**


End file.
